


Быть самим собой

by tier_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И только это благословенное незнание позволяет им любить его, а ему - расти вслед за этой любовью. Перестать быть собой и собирать себя из восхитительных сверкающих осколков: Чарльз, которого любит Хэнк, Чарльз, к которому привязана Рэйвен, Чарльз, которому доверяет Эрик - каждый из этих образов бесконечно лучше того, чем является Чарльз на самом деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть самим собой

Чарльз хочет быть чистым. Не вернуть Эрика, не поговорить с Рэйвен, нет, это все он смог бы и так, если бы сумел снова стать прежним.   
Да, все они были правы, безусловно правы - первая же боль сломала его окончательно. Наверное, теперь Чарльз может говорить с Эриком наравне - теперь он не наивный мальчишка и тоже многое потерял. Но, как оказалось, ему не о чем больше говорить, все свои убеждения он растерял незаметно, часть на злополучном пляже, остальное где-то в бессчетных больницах.   
Ему не хватает сил даже воспротивиться происходящему. Нужно быть Эриком Леншерром, чтобы бесконечно сопротивляться. А Чарльз - он очень устал.   
Он не был в кровати уже, наверное, пару недель, засыпая где придется, сидя за столом или в кресле, неудобно опираясь на подлокотник. Лечь в постель страшно, как будто возвращаются разом все воспоминания о неживых ногах и бесконечных часах, проведенных вот так, в отчаянии разглядывая потолок.   
Чарльз может ходить теперь, и он предпочитает ходить, натыкаясь плечом на дверные косяки, пьяно спотыкаясь о тяжелые ковры, но все-таки бесконечно ходить.   
\- Тебе стоит выбраться в город, - говорит ему Хэнк, и тут же морщится, не зная, насколько правильно понял его Чарльз. Но Чарльз понимает правильно, он ведь не стал идиотом без своей телепатии, "выбраться в город" для Хэнка означает затяжную прогулку по парку, обед в маленьком уютном кафе и что-нибудь еще в таком же, безупречно-праведном, стиле. Для Чарльза это означает, купить несколько доз порошка - черт побери, ведь за этим не послать Хэнка, как он посылает его в супермаркет за виски, - и снять кого-нибудь на ночь. Впрочем, "на ночь" громко сказано, на несколько часов, ведь Чарльз не засыпает рядом с кем попало, и, что гораздо важнее, последнее время он не засыпает в кровати. Ни в одной, будь все они неладны.   
\- Если только тебе не лень будет со мной возиться, - пожимает плечами Чарльз. Он надеется, что Хэнк откажется от затеи, отложит ее на потом, найдет более важные дела, но вот уже чужие руки бережно накидывают на плечи Чарльза курточку.   
Чарльз угадал - действительно, маленькое кафе, а потом парк. В кафе они пьют чай, а потом покупают булочки и уносят их с собой в бежевом бумажном пакете, чтобы накормить уток, живущих в парковом пруду. Чарльз горько улыбается - иногда кажется, что Хэнк считает его десятилетним мальчишкой, которого можно отвлечь от всех проблем таким вот глупым способом. И все-таки, надо признать, у Хэнка получается. Чарльз вспоминает детство, как они с Рэйвен бегали в другой, но в общем-то неотличимый от этого, парк, чтобы точно так же сидеть на скамейке у пруда.   
Рядом с тобой всегда были люди, - говорит себе Чарльз, как будто удивляется этому неожиданному открытию, - сначала родители, потом десятки голосов в твоей голове, Рэйвен, Хэнк, Эрик, дети...   
Теперь все это кровоточащими порезами по сердцу. Родители - разве нельзя было, чтобы все сложилось по-другому? Рэйвен - так сложно принять, что она выросла, изменилась, незаметно стала чужой, а ты проглядел, упустил... Эрик - то, что глубже и больнее всего. Смешно, они ведь так мало времени провели рядом, неужели Чарльз действительно поверил, что что-то знает и сумеет изменить? А потом дети...   
\- Больше всего я всегда боялся остаться один, - говорит Чарльз. И Хэнк смотрит на него с тревогой, потому что он-то прекрасно понимает, что Чарльз говорит о себе нынешнем, а не о давно забытом мальчишке, оставленном дома родителями.   
Он рассказывает что-то еще, пытается прогнать с лица Хэнка эту болезненную настороженность, от которой хочется чувствовать себя последним ублюдком: вот ведь, Хэнк остался с тобой и терпит все твои выходки. Эта мысль не позволяет Чарльзу натянуто пошутить, что их посиделкам чертовски недостает бутылки виски, и они сидят рядом - без виски - всматриваясь в золотисто сверкающую поверхность пруда.   
А потом Чарльз просыпается и обнаруживает себя прижавшимся к плечу Хэнка.   
\- Извини, - кое-как произносит он, мимоходом отмечая руку на своих плечах, не позволяющую сползти вниз и ткнуться носом в дощатое сиденье или колени Хэнка. - Я долго спал?  
\- Чуть больше часа, - пожимает плечами Хэнк. И неодобрительно качает головой на задумчивое чарльзово "Очень хорошо". Он-то точно не считает, что час спокойного сна это очень хорошо, но Хэнк ведь судит по себе, а Чарльз - по себе.   
На обратном пути они все-таки покупают виски, "Ты же знаешь, это неизбежно" - криво улыбается Чарльз. Он напивается прямо в такси, отчаянно, как-то беззастенчиво, как будто осознавая, что за несколько спокойных часов ему вскоре еще предстоит расплатиться.   
В особняке тихо и пустынно. Темно.  
\- Темно, - говорит Хэнк.   
\- Пусть, - отзывается Чарльз, перехватывая его руку, потянувшуюся к выключателю.   
Он чертовски много всего знает, Чарльз Ксавье, гораздо больше, чем хотел бы. В том числе, и о безнадежной подростковой влюбленности Хэнка - не в Рэйвен, не о той, что можно выставить напоказ.   
Сперва ему было интересно, просто жестокое детское любопытство, почему Хэнк хочет его, _как_ он его хочет... Потом стало страшно от старательно сдерживаемой лавины эмоций, запертой под маской преданной дружбы.   
С Рэйвен было легче, она любила Чарльза по-женски, собственнически, но мягче, вовсе не так обжигающе-отчетливо.   
Он чертовски много всего знает, Чарльз Ксавье.  
И он на самом деле старался никогда этим не играть, но иногда так сложно не поддаться соблазну.   
Ладонь Хэнка упирается ему в грудь, заставляя прижаться спиной к стене, больно на самом деле, Хэнк, даже не превращаясь, все равно ощутимо сильнее, к тому же совершенно не думает, что пьяный Чарльз беспомощен почти как котенок. Кажется, он ни о чем сейчас вообще не думает, кроме того, чтобы удержать Чарльза на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не позволить ему второй раз качнуться вперед, прикасаясь губами к губам.   
\- Тебе нужно поспать, - севшим, чужим голосом произносит Хэнк. Чарльз послушно кивает и опускает голову, разглядывая пальцы Хэнка, все еще удерживающие его от желания приблизиться. Ему на лицо падают волосы и это чертовски здорово, потому что, может быть, из-за этого Хэнк не увидит...  
Впрочем, нет, Хэнку не нужно видеть, ему как будто передалась часть гребанной чарльзовой телепатии, и он даже в темноте прекрасно знает, что по щекам Чарльза текут слезы.   
Когда Хэнк убирает руку, Чарльз бессильно сползает по стене, но ему не позволяют упасть, подхватывают на руки и...  
\- Не в кровать, - просит он, судорожно вцепившись в плечи Хэнка. И Хэнк несет его в гостиную, бережно опускает на кушетку, а сам садится на пол, рядом.   
\- Больше всего я всегда боялся остаться один, - говорит ему Чарльз, и старательно улыбается, как будто с сегодняшнего дня это очень веселая шутка, понятная только им двоим.   
Он ведь раньше никогда не был один. Всегда кто-то был рядом, люди и их мысли, сумбурные и отчетливые, мимолетные и глубокие. Их мысли, обращенные к Чарльзу. Недоверие, раздражение, восхищение, радость... Сотни, тысячи оттенков. Хэнк, Рэйвен, Эрик... Он знает о них все, видел каждого из них изнутри, но ни один из них не знает, что такое на самом деле Чарльз Ксавье. И только это благословенное незнание позволяет им любить его, а ему - расти вслед за этой любовью. Перестать быть собой и собирать себя из восхитительных сверкающих осколков: Чарльз, которого любит Хэнк, Чарльз, к которому привязана Рэйвен, Чарльз, которому доверяет Эрик - каждый из этих образов бесконечно лучше того, чем является Чарльз на самом деле.   
А потом - тишина. И только собственные мысли в голове, только собственное я, с которого стремительно осыпается позолота чужого обожания, любви, восхищения, доверия. И остается только Чарльз, отвратительный сам себе.   
"Никто больше не верит в меня, - хочет он сказать, а может быть, на самом деле говорит, глядя в растерянное лицо Хэнка, - даже ты больше не веришь в меня".   
Чарльз хочет быть чистым. Снова жить чужими надеждами, совершать почти невозможное только потому, что на него смотрят и ждут именно этого.   
Только в доме теперь пусто.   
И в голове у него оглушительная чудовищная тишина.   
\- Мы могли бы попытаться снова...  
"Открыть школу, - договаривает Чарльз. - Собрать детей. Найти Рэйвен". Чарльз бесконечно устал _пытаться_.   
\- Нет, - болезненно морщится Чарльз, когда Хэнк произносит то, знакомое, принесенное из другой жизни, - нет, Хэнк, больше никакого профессора.   
Он должен стать кем-то другим, разве не было у него ничего, к чему можно было бы вернуться? Разве он действительно потерял все? Такое ощущение, что - да. И все-таки, даже если возвращаться больше некуда, лучше он будет ничем, лучше вообще перестанет быть.  
\- Здесь больше нет профессора, Хэнк, - говорит он. И почти сразу же удивительно легко засыпает.


End file.
